


no more

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has done a lot of shit over the years. Stupid and dangerous shit that he never told Seth or Roman about. Roman is the first to find the evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more

Dean has done a lot of shit over the years. Stupid and dangerous shit that he never told Seth or Roman about. Roman is the first to find the evidence because he is the least experienced and spends his down time at FCW looking up matches on youtube to learn from. The saw and the blood and he got good cash for that ok? 

He knows the exact day Roman finds it and the instant he shows Seth. They look like puppies. Kicked ones. Runts of the litter. It _hurts_. 

But then they both force him onto the bed of another nameless hotel and frame his body with kisses and soft touches and the words he didn't know he needed. "Never again."


End file.
